Loofy goes to Hogsmeade
by IllusionalDelusion
Summary: Oh no, it's another Loofy story! But wait, didn't she die?


Lufituaeb Neveah Rewolf (or Loofy as she is more commonly known) had always heard rumors in her family that they had some feline genetics in their bloodline. She had never believed it.

Until now.

It was only two, maybe three days ago when Loofy had received a wand she had ordered over the Internet. A letter from Albus Dumbledore was with the wand, and that letter explained that Loofy was actually a witch. You see, her letter was lost in one of Filch's filing cabinets, and, well, there's really no point in retelling the entire first story all over again.

So, anyway, Loofy had waved her wand around in a counterclockwise circle and said "Hogwartsicus Apparaticus!" That transported her directly to Hogwarts. Oh, and she learned all magic necessary to start her seventh year. Within day or so, Loofy found herself teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. She even had to face off against a rather irritated Lord Voldemort (she wrote him a letter). Voldemort had cast the killing curse on Loofy.

Now the story has gone off on some kind of tangent. Back on track!

_Lufituaeb Neveah Rewolf (or Loofy as she is more commonly known) had always heard rumors in her family that they had some feline genetics in their bloodline. She had never believed it._

_Until now._

Loofy woke up sometime later in the deserted DADA classroom. She had the oddest feeling; as if she had died or something. Then, it all came back to her in a rush. She had died! Loofy pulled herself into a sitting position and began to brush glitter off her sleeves. She had no idea why she was practically covered in glitter. Perhaps it came with the killing curse. Glitter can be somewhat annoying, as Loofy quickly discovered. It's almost impossible to get it all off. Especially off a person's hands, it just sticks to everything. In fact, if you were to throw glitter into the air of your bedroom and then vacuum your entire room, you would still find random bits of glitter several months later. (The more you know).

Loofy smoothed a hand over her honey colored hair, leaving a trail of glitter dancing amongst its strands. This was actually a rather pointless thing for Loofy to do because her hair was always perfect. Loofy didn't even fear humidity!

"Well, this is a fine predicament I've gotten myself into!" Loofy said to the air, "I'll just go back to my dorm and try to figure out what happened."

Loofy belonged the newest Hogwarts House, Porkusbacon. The house colors were purple and lighter purple, and the house mascot was a purple lemur (ring-tailed). Loofy was Porkusbacon's start quidditch player, prefect, best student, Head of House, and the only student in it.

Loofy stood up and went out into the hallway. The first people she spotted were none other than the Golden Trio. Loofy headed their way a dazzling white-toothed smile gracing her face. Hermione saw her coming first.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione exclaimed, "didn't you die earlier?"

"It's rumored that I have cat genes. Guess it's true," Loofy replied. "Harry, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Err," Harry said looking uncomfortable.

"Don't you remember, Harry? You promised to love me forever!" Loofy said dramatically, "You wouldn't let something like my death come between our love, would you?"

"Err, sorry. I don't date zombies." Harry replied, and then urgently whispered to Hermione, "You're the smart one, do something!"

"I have to do everything," Hermione huffed. "_Everyone _knows that zombies hate fire. So, if I set Sue here on fire, maybe she'll go away."

However, just as Hermione pulled her wand out, glitter started coming out of Loofy's ears. Hermione, caught off guard, stopped what she was doing.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled randomly.

"Hermione, what's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"_Honestly_," Hermione replied rolling her eyes. "Don't you know anything about anything? I read about it this in Magical Medical Mysteries. When someone has glitter pouring out of his or her ears, it can only be one thing. Sue here has the Funky Cold Medina."

"Is there a cure?" Loofy asked, tears forming in her eyes. "And my name is Loofy"

"Of course," Hermione replied and pointed her wand at Loofy. "Tone Locus," she said, but the glitter still flowed from Loofy's ears.

"You know, wasn't glittering coming out of her ears earlier when she was killed?" Harry asked.

"You're right," Hermione agreed. "Well, Sue, I can't do anything for you."

"Loofy," Loofy corrected her.

"Soofy," Hermione said challengingly. "As I said, I can't do anything for you. And by 'can't' I mean I don't want to. Go to Hogsmeade, maybe someone there will help you."

Then, Hermione walked away dragging Ron behind her like a limp rag doll, and Harry followed. Loofy decided to go to Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade was a remarkable sight with its thatched roofed cottages and cute little businesses. Loofy didn't know where to go first, but decided to conjure some earmuffs so no one would notice the glitter coming out of her ears. Once the earmuffs were firmly on her head, and the glitter sounded like a pleasant waterfall flowing in the distance, Loofy looked around again. She had no need for robes or candy. Nor did she need quills or ink. Perhaps she needed to brew a potion for her predicament. She would go into the Apothecary and ask.

Suddenly, all at once, people began to scream and run toward Loofy. Loofy looked and saw that Lord Voldemort was attacking Hogsmeade! Hadn't she asked him nicely to stop? Maybe she wasn't polite enough. Well, this time, she would be as polite as a charm school graduate would.

"Hello, Tommykins." Loofy said as she reached the Dark Lord.

"You!" Voldemort exclaimed, "didn't I kill you a few hours ago?"

"Well, yes, I suppose you did," Loofy replied. "I have cat genes in my blood, so I have more than one life. Harry thought I was a zombie. Now, that's not why I came over to you. I asked you politely to stop being so mean to everyone. Won't you please be nice? Pretty please? Pretty please with ice cream, lollipops, sugar, gummi bears, and a cherry on top?"

Voldemort's eye twitched, and he looked uncomfortable. "Don't use such foul language around me! I am the Dark Lord Voldemort!" Voldemort shouted.

"So you'll be nice and I'll never say those words around you again," Loofy promised.

"I'll be nice if you never say those words again and on one other condition," Voldemort replied.

"All right, what is your other condition?" Loofy asked.

"Tell me, do you have a pulse?" Voldemort asked.

"Let me check," Loofy replied and checked her pulse on her wrist. When she felt a heartbeat she continued, "yes I do have a pulse. Why do you ask?" She looked up just in time to see Voldemort pointing his wand at her with an almost joyful expression on his face.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort exclaimed, and then he added, "again." A bright green light came out of his wand a hit Loofy square in the chest.

She died instantly, and once again, glitter poured out of her nostrils and mouth. Glitter was still coming out of her ears, but she still had the earmuffs on so no one would be able to see it.

Voldemort stood over Loofy's body laughing maniacally as the villain is inclined to do. Then, it occurred to him that Loofy could possibly come back to life again.

"Hmm," Voldemort said to himself rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder if I should cast Avada a few more times. Just to make sure."

Therefore, he did. He cast the Killing curse several more times until he was sure that Loofy was very, very dead. He cast it so many times that it caused some of the glitter flowing out of Loofy got on his robes.

"Oh great," Voldemort muttered. "I'll be finding glitter on my robes for months now. What will the Death Eaters say when they see their Dark Lord sporting a sparkly robe?"


End file.
